


Edge of Danger

by Lyricblake1, Slone_Envy



Series: The Power Play Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alpha/Omega, Altonya - Freeform, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Aris - Freeform, Aris Delancey - Freeform, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Badass, Beast Mode Sex, Betrayal, Billionaire, Bodyguard, Bondage, Bottoming from the Top, Cabins, Clayton - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Danger, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Edge Of Danger, Edgeplay, Edgy, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Female Character of Color, Finger Fucking, Fluffy Smut, Guards, Heartbreak, Heris, John - Freeform, Licking, Lies, Love, Love Stories, Love/Hate, Magic Revealed, Mates, Mating, Military, Mistress, Morning Wood, Mouth-to-Mouth, Multi, Mystery, Nipple Licking, Oh God Yes, Oral Sex, Other, Paranormal, Passion, Pet, Public Sex, Punishment, Revenge, Riding, Romance, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, Sherlock is a Brat, Spanking, Thriller, True Mates, Underage Sex, Walks In The Woods, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Yes Sir, couples, master - Freeform, sucking, tom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricblake1/pseuds/Lyricblake1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slone_Envy/pseuds/Slone_Envy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By: Lyric Blake, and Slone Envy</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When your daddy is the richest man in the world, sometimes things become dangerous. For Altonya Delancey, things in her perfect little world have just taken a wrong turn. The once free, and bratty female will now have to deal with a body guard that won't accept her foot stomping ways. He must keep her safe at all costs, and remember to keep his hands to himself.</p><p>Life as a body guard isn't always as simple as guarding your charge, and keeping them alive. Sometimes it's sacrificing yourself for them. For Clayton Burke, his personal life just clashed with his professional one in the strangest turn of events. His charge, a bratty, spoiled rich girl, will challenge him at every turn, and make him question his career. Will she win and get lose of his protection? Or will he teach her a lesson, and show her that life isn't always about what she thinks she needs and wants?</p><p>Follow along as they both learn what danger really is, and learn that sometimes giving your faith and trust to someone can be the difference between life and death!</p><p> </p><p>Rated R</p><p>This story is only for 18+.  Contains sex, strong language, violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PROLOGUE:
> 
> Altonya was speechless when Clayton gripped her hand, then slammed her against the side of the limousine. She wasn’t completely sure if she should be fearful of the storm brewing in his now dark eyes, of the way her body was reacting to his aggressive nature.
> 
> “Get your damn hands off of me right the hell now. DO you know who I am?” She barked up at him.When he doesn’t so much as move, she tugs at her arm to get away.
> 
> “There’s nowhere for you to run Princess, but where I take you. So you fighting me is doing nothing but making my cock hard. Now keep it up, and I will turn that little feisty ass over my knee, and give you what your deserve.” Clayton tone was harsh and filled with heat.
> 
> “You wouldn’t dare!” Altonya hissed. She didn’t know who the hell he thought he was, but she wasn’t going to allow him, or any other guard touch her, nor tell her what she could and couldn’t do.
> 
> “Try me and see!” He shoots back releasing her hands. Clayton knew just what Altonya would do. He was counting on it. As soon as his hand slide down to his side, her arm shoots out to slap him. Catching her wrist before she could land the hit to his face, Clayton wheels her around, press her upper body against the tinted window of the limo. “I warned you didn’t I Princess?” In one clean sweep, Clayton’s hand goes under her tiny black skirt, slips two finger between the material of her laced booty shorts, and her bare folds, then tears them away from her gorgeous ass. Taking the ripped lace, he secures her hands at the small of her back, then kneels.
> 
> Oh his feisty Princess was kicking and screaming for him to stop, what went unnoticed to him was the scent of her arousal, or the fact that his knuckles were covered in her sweet juices. Shifting his weight he bends her, fighting body over his knee. Holding her in place with one hand, his other tugs up her skirt. Rubbing his palm over the globe of her ass, Altonya stills.
> 
> “YOU CAN’T FUCKING DO THIS!” She screams bucking but not able to move. Clayton chuckles.
> 
> “Didn’t I tell you about your language, did I not say that is no way for a young lady to speak, Princess? Now that’s going to add another five lashings Do you have anything else to say?” He ask leaning close to her face. She lifts her eyes to his, and bares her teeth.
> 
> “Yeah, Fuck. You!”
> 
> “Oh Princess, this is going to hurt you more than me, but trust me when I say, once this is done, you WILL start rethinking your ways with me!” Clayton said circling the caramel silk ass of her her’s, then lifts his hand…………..

                                                                                       

 

 

"Altonya, must you spend yet another weekend parading around the city with those worthless associates of yours?" Aris Delancey questions his only daughter from the doorway of her bedroom. Watching her go through her walk-in closet in search of a none lady like garment that would have wolves barking in her wake. That thought alone has his skin tightening around his bones.

"Poppa, they're my FRIENDS, not business associates as you call them!" Altonya clarifies. Her voice holding a hint of anger. She didn't want to do this song and dance with her father again. A dance the two continue to do almost every night. Those we the nights he'd reach home before she had left the mansion.

"Friends," Her father shots back shoving off the door frame, and stepping into her room. "Tell me something, Tonya. When was the last time your "friends" taken you out. Came to our home to spend a quiet evening with you?"

"Dad..." She couldn't answer that, didn't want to. If she thought about it, the answer would only bring her to tears, because it was before her mother was taken from them. Swallowing the lumping forming in her throat, she trying her face to hide the tears. "They're my friends, I'm sorry that they don't meet your strict approval, but I'm not giving them up for the ones you select for me!" Mad with herself for shedding a tear, and pissed that it was his fault, Altonya grabs her red skin tight mini designer dress, a pair of open toe four inch single strap red bottom pumps, then storms from her closet. "I'm going out, I'll be home before the jet takes off, so don't expect me to return home tonight father!" She knew that he hated for her to be far from his sight, and hated her nights sleeping in an insecure home.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Aris watch as his very defiant daughter storms into her bathroom, then slams the door shut behind her. She was so much like her mother, that it makes his heartache. "I will be leaving with, or without you Altonya!" Walking away, his cell vibrates against his thigh. Stepping into the hall, taking his cell out, his top lip peels back to a snarl. Throwing a glance over his shoulder to make sure his daughter was still hiding.

"Why are you calling me? I've told you, I will not sign, and therefore I will not be trading secrets with you Aleksandr!" Aria did not hide the menace in his voice. He wanted the call we know he could and would not scare him and to shit!

"Than that is very unfortunate for you my friend, but I understand." Aleksandr British accent was thick to Aris ears. "Do tell your beautiful Altonya happy birthday will you. I know I an a few weeks early. God Aris, she looks more and more like her beautiful mother!" There's a underlined warning in his request, one so big that Aris beast rose to the surface. Before Aris could respond, Aleksandr disconnects the call. Terror fills his his heart with the knowledge that Aleksandr was watching, which means he's very near. Aris had to come up with a plan and fast.

 

Later that night

Posted in the VIP section of club Utopia, with a full glass of champagne in hand, Altonya glance around at her small group of friends. They all were laughing, giggling, and drinking. "Turning it up" as they call it, while she sits and observe them all. She knew her father was right, that the people that she refered to as her friends weren't, but they were what she needed. What she wanted to keep her sane where everything around her is far from it.

Altonya didn't want people around that would question if she was alright, worried over everything she did or didn't say. She didn't want to spend her time trying to learn others, or open herself up for hurt again. No, with these people, she had no worries about getting hurt, she already knew that they only hung around was because she foot the cost. They could careless if she was having a fucked up day, as long as she said "We're out" then they followed. That was they way she liked it, no emotional connection, less heartache and pain when they walked away.

Coming out her thoughts at the sound of her name being yelled, she plasters a smile on her face as her eyes lock with John Winters. He was a regular at the club, at least that's what she thinks.

"Dance with me Altonya," He ask reaching across the table to take her hand.

"I'm not wearing my dancing shoes John, maybe next time!" She shrugs. It was like that between the two, he'd ask to by her a drink, but she would already have a tab going, or he'd come and ask her to dance when all she came to do was hide in a place full of people.

"Come on Altonya, I won't bite," Again John thrust out his hand. "unless you ask me to baby!" The sexy grin alone had her contemplating, but what had her take his hand, was the sight of one of her fathers many guards. Normally they'd be more hidden among the chaos of the club, but this one must have missed the memo that said. "If Altonya sees you, all bets are off!" Taking John's hand, she pulls herself up, toss back the rest of her drink, then picks up her purse.

"Where's your car?" She whispers in his ear.

"Around the back. You never know when you need to make a quick exit. Why?"

"Because I want a private dance sexy, now let's bounce before I'm seen!" With that said John and Altonya disappear in the heavy crowd of people. It took them less than two minutes to climb into his 2014 Benz headed towards the hotel she had set up for night she was pissed with her dad. Little did either of them know that danger was following them two cars behind.

************************************************************************************************************

"Clayton, there's a call for you on line one Sir" The sound of Abby's voice grates his nerves as he packs his shit into a small box. He'd been struggling with the decision to stay on at Black Masks Adult Club, and had his decision made when one of the new Doms called himself correcting Clay.

"I don't have a position here any longer, therefore I don't receive calls...Tell whoever it is that if it's important they can call my cell" He didn't want to stay in this shit hole anymore than he had to. Grabbing up the box, he heads to the door, snatching his paddle off the hook by the light switch.

He'd be fine with his other job, and maybe time away would give him some perspective on what he was looking for in life. He'd been a Dom for as long as he was old, he was in his blood to control those around him, and if they just so happened to cum while he did it, then it was that much better.

Heading for the exit, Abby comes chasing after him, her six inch heels making her ankles wobble. She looks like a mix of Bambi, and Barbi, which is pretty fucking scary when you think about it. "Sir...Sir I have a message for you" He stopped and glared at her, cocking a brow when she looks into his eyes.

Instantly she lowers her head and thrusts out the paper. Smirking, Clay snatches it, and turns around without a word. She'd stand there for about five minutes before realizing he'd left her there alone.

Reaching his car, he pops the trunk and tosses his box in, then looks down at the message, using the light from the trunk to read. "Please call Mr Jessep, referred by Tom Smith" Throwing his head back, he lets out a laugh. The call he'd been waiting on couldn't have come at a better time.

Hopping behind the wheel, Clayton says goodbye to Chicago, and starts on his path to a new start. The security company ran by his old college roommate Tom had been one of the things that pulled his interest from the club scene. That and their need to commercialize what they did there. Between the fucking two for one coupons, and the vanilla clientele, it was obvious that they couldn't handle him.

Within twenty four hours, Clayton would be settled in his new digs in Miami like they planned, and he'd be free to practice his kink on his own time. For now, he'd focus on helping run Smith Securities.

 

Back in Miami

Smith Securities was the pride and joy of Tom's life, and he treated her like the mistress she was. There was no other thing in his life that took his time like his job. He made it so that millions of people were safe and sound. Each millionaire, or celebrity that hired his company would life another day because of them, and that was where his joy came from. At forty years old, he hadn't married, and that was okay with him.

His job was demanding, and he couldn't seem to find a woman who didn't get jealous. So when he said his job was his mistress, it truly was. A phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts, and he answered the phone. "Smith Securities" There was the sound of club music in the background, and he knew instantly what the call was about. "How long were you there before she lost you asshole?"

It was his responsibility to find men and women who were capable of watching and protecting others, and so far he'd succeeded in doing just that. However, Altonya Delancey had given his men a run for their money, and he'd grown weary when they called in while guarding her. "She slipped out a back door while the dance floor grew crowded Sir"

He scrubbed his face, and leaned back in his chair. "You know I have to call Aris now, and you know that he will demand that I reprimand you" That would be suspended without pay for two weeks, and probation when they returned to work. Aris wouldn't demand they be fired, because he knew how his daughter was. Hell, he often sympathized with his men who were assigned to her. There was only one who hadn't dealt with her yet, and as Tom sat there, he smiled into the receiver.

"Return to the office in the morning to hand in your firearm. For the remainder of the night, try to locate her, start with known associates, end with surrounding hotels. Keep me posted" Ending the call he sighed. He needed to call Aris to set up his guards for his trip, and let him know that a new man would be joining the Delancey security team. He'd have to tell him of his daughters little stunt, and assure him that Kevin would be suspended.

Lifting the receiver again, he dialed Aris Delancey and listened to the phone ring. This wouldn't be a pleasant call, but it was one that Tom had many times over with the billionaire. Sometimes he despised working for one of the richest men in the world, but Aris wasn't as bad as some of the others that hired him and his company.

Soon he'd have his best friend with him, and he had a feeling that when Clayton got his assignment, he'd not only be pissed, but laugh his ass off. There was something that he could do with stubborn women that Tom hadn't ever learned. They seemed to bow to Clay, and this was one case where he hoped his friend used every ounce of his charm, and gifts. Secretly, Tom Smith wanted to see little Altonya Delancey heel to the hands of a man. 'It would make up for all the years of torture she put me and my men through'


	2. Chapter 2

Aris was just slipping his cell phone into his pocket when the car pulled onto the tarmac of the private landing strip his jet was housed in. He'd been on the phone with Tom Smith about the replacement detail that he'd be getting, and learning that nobody had found his daughter.

 

Her little stunt of ditching her guards pissed him off, and his mood was already sour. He was on his way to Washington, to meet with some government officials in regards to his company's newest development. The last thing he needed to be worried about was where his daughter was. She was supposed to be on the jet with him, instead she was off doing god knows what with some groupie who wanted money.

 

When the flight attendant came out from the cockpit, he knew they were about to take off. He pulled his cell out one last time to try Altonya when a Benz pulled up next to the jet. Leaning forward in his seat, Aris watches his daughter climb out, still in the clothes from the night before.

 

Standing to go collect her, he stops when the driver side door opens and John Winters slinks out. His beast let out a low ominous growl when his little girl walked around and pressed her lips to that slimy little fuckers. There was something about that kid that rubbed Aris the wrong way.

 

Whenever he was around, all sorts of warning bells went off. Yet every time he checked up on him there was nothing to justify his feelings. Assuming it was just the kids interest in his baby girl, Aris held his beast back from killing the kid.

 

When Altonya finally detached herself from him, the little fucker made eye contact with Aris from twenty feet away. 'Was that a knowing smirk? Arrogant little prick' Stalking to the door of the jet, he points to his daughter, speaking to the guard at the stairs. "Go collect her and get her on the fucking jet so we can leave"

 

Returning to his seat, he looks up as Tom enters with a massive male behind him. "Mr Delancey, this is Clayton Burke. He is your replacement guard, and if I may suggest. I think he'd be a good pick for Altonya's new personal bodyguard" Hearing a commotion behind his head of security, Aris stands and watches as his daughter storms onto the jet.

 

He felt her anger, seen the spark in her eyes and shook his head. She had the nerve to be pissed when she was delaying his business? She didn't care about her safety, or anything else besides her need to have fun. Letting out a growl when she glares at him, he simply sits and adjust his suit jacket. "Very well, have him start now. She needs to be seated so that we can take off"

 

Altonya had planned to be on time to meet her father, but John was having problems that resulted in them running a half an hour late. After saying her goodbyes to him, she went to board the jet when one of her father's man called himself man handling her.

 

Had he not gripped her arm, which she knew would leave a bruise. Hell, if her just asked her without touching she would have just snarled at him. No, the jerk gripped her up, then called himself dragging her up the stair. Never mind the fact she was wearing four inch heels. Now the prick is less than the man he was before touching her.

 

"Ms. Delancey." Tom spoke as she stalks abroad. Giving him a stiff nod, she watch the unspoken conversation between her father and him. Shaking her head, she pass her father to take a seat away from him and his men. Glancing out the window, a sly smirk cross her lips. The guard that had touched, was still laying on the ground rolling from side to side, holding his one ball in his fist.

 

Reclining her seat back, she buckles her seat belt. Just when she was about to place her ear buds in, a deep laugh catches her attention. Leaning to the side, eyes scanning the front of the jet, they land on a face she'd never seen. As if he sensed her watching him, his eyes shift to her's. A gasp slips from her slips at the sight of his golden pools. Heat rolls into a knot in the pit of her stomach, and Altonya find it hard to breath under his heated gaze. Dragging her eyes away, her hand grips her stomach, and she lets out a breath.

 

"Pull yourself together, Altonya." She demands. It was hard to do so when she felt the heat of his eyes watching her like a predator to his prey. Reclining her seat more, she slips her ear buds in, taps her playlist on her cell, then close her eyes. Those golden eyes had followed her there. Watching, waiting! For what, she didn't know.

 

She needed to focus on something besides the guy talking with her father, and Tom. Needed to focus on anything but his ragged jaw, his dark silk like hair, and those lips. 'Damn it Altonya!' She didn't realize in just that second that their eyes lock that she'd examined his features. Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, she forces herself to think of anything but HIM. Thinking of last night with John wouldn't help. Not in the least. Though he was a hottie to stare at, there was something about him that stopped her from taking them to the next level. Not to say she hadn't let him give pleasure in other ways, or she blowing him, it just didn't go any further. Something in her wouldn't allow it.

 

Opening her eyes thinking she wouldn't see him looking her way, Altonya was sadly mistaken. Oh the guy was still laughing and talking with the others, but his gaze kept finding hers. Heat pooled between her thighs as Altonya pictured his eyes watching scanning her naked body as her fingers toyed with her perky nipples. The way his tongue would swipe across his pillow like lips as she spread her legs, and her fingers slips down to her bare, wet folds.

 

"Altonya?" Her father called her name, snapping her out her little fantasy. Blinking her eyes, she looks up to see her father slip into the seat across from her. The look on his face was tight.

 

'Here we go!' She thought to herself.

 

He looked at her, and her demeanor, and clenched his jaw. She hadn't always been so rude, and cold. She'd once been his little princess, and hung on his every word. Now, she acted as if his very breath's were an insult to her. Running a hand over his head, his eyes close for a moment as he tried to gather his patience.

 

"Altonya, we need to speak of your behavior. It's quite unacceptable for you to behave as if there was no threat to your safety. You are not invincible my dear girl, and though I wish you didn't need to be watched twenty four seven, you in fact do. I can not provide you with all that you need to stay safe when you abuse the men I pay to watch over, and protect you"

 

She rolled her eyes at him again, and he heard a soft snort from behind him. Turning to see Tom and the new guy Clayton speaking, he noticed Clayton's hands clenching at his sides. The idea that his daughter would be able break the large male seemed far fetched, and he replayed Tom's words in his head. "I think he'd be a good pick for Altonya's new personal bodyguard" He wondered why Tom would think that when he'd only known his daughter for less than a year. Yet he'd had to deal with his team every time his daughter either ditched one, or injured one.

 

"Did you have to rip his testicle out sweetheart? That will be a large medical bill I will have to pay because you can't control your anger!" She shrugs, and narrows her eyes "He didn't need to touch me father" Aris knew that this would be a losing battle, and since they had three days to spend in Washington, he didn't want to start it off with her trying to slip past the security before they arrived.

 

Clearing his throat, he waves Tom over, and motions for him and Clayton to sit. Once they are all seated, the jet begins to taxi down the runway, and Altonya looks out the window longingly. "We won't be gone forever, and I am sure that you will find something to do in Washington while I am in my meetings. This is Clayton Burke, he is your new personal body guard. I don't need to tell you that you go NOWHERE without him, nobody enters your rooms without his approval. There will be no sneaking away and partying till all hours of the night Altonya, this is a business trip, not a Spring Break vacation are we clear?"

 

She scoffs, and turns her head towards Aris, then her eyes widen when she takes in Clayton. He wasn't sure what he expected, but that reaction wasn't it at all. If she'd embraced her beast, he would have no doubt that she'd have shifted, and attacked in that moment. However, since she lost her mother, Altonya hadn't connected to her beast, which made his need to protect her even more crucial.

 

Turning away from her when she looks back out the window, Aris begins listening as Tom gives him all of Clayton Burkes qualifications. As a navy seal, he'd rescued and captured his fare share of both victims and criminals, and though he was no longer in the service, he was often called on for his expertise in strategizing. This was something that Aris found both appealing and beneficial to have in his possession. With the reason for his meeting with government officials in Washington begin the cause for Aleksandr's calls, he might need Clayton Burke for more than a glorified babysitter for his princess.

 

When her father introduced the new guard, Altonya shot him a challenging look, then swept her gaze back to the plane's window. 'This can't be happening. That big burly man can't be her damn guard.' Her thoughts bounced around her mind, making her already pounding head ache more. Pulling her gaze from scenery to glance over at the three talking men, Altonya's eyes land on Clayton Burke. He was built like an army tank, all muscle, and violent.

 

When his eyes lift to her's, she lost not only her breath, but the ability to think. Yes she had already caught a glimpse of his golden eyes, but here, sitting just two seats away, Altonya had an up close look into them, and the fire storm that seemed to be brewing in them. Forcing herself to look away, she lifts her ear buds to her ears, pulls her cell out, then press play.

 

The need to escape her father's overprotective ways, the man that was assigned to be her personal shadow, and the danger that she sees in his eyes, was just too much to bare. To say she felt like she was claustrophobic would be the utter truth. There is to much alpha man bull shit fucking up her air. If she had her damn way, she wouldn't be on the damn plane, or living in Miami, but her father had stick a pin in that the first time he received a death threat.

 

Leaning forward, Altonya tugs the black throw from behind her head, then spreads it across her bare legs. Adjusting herself so that her back is to them, she cranks up her music so to drown out the sounds of their chattering, and the nagging voice in her head that was suggesting she get to know Clayton Burke. Relaxing as much as she possible can, the weight of her exhaustion has her lids dipping close.

 

Just when she was about to cruise into la la land, her cell phone vibrates in her lap. Sighing, she moves the throw over to see a text from her friend London. She hadn't heard from London since Altonya's mother's funeral. No, that's wrong, Altonya had heard from her, she just didn't acknowledge it. How London kept getting her number changed after she had changed it wasn't hard to figure out. She knew it was her father's doing. Opening the message, her eyes scans the text.

 

"Hey Altonya, your father told my mother he and you would be in town for a few days, and suggested we get together. It would be good to see you Tonya. Call me soon so we can plan something out. London"

Clenching her hand around the phone, she blows out a breathe. She wanted to give her father a piece of her mind, but would wait until it was just the two of them, for now she would do waft she does best, ignore them. Resting her head to the chair, a small smile inch it's way up the sides of her face as a plan starts to unfold in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Clayton was standing in the lobby of the Cape Royal Hotel, and couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine. Though he wasn't poor by any standards, he definitely wasn't this rich. As he stood behind Aris Delancey, he tried to stop his eyes from landing on Altonya's pert little ass. She stood beside her father, ear buds in her ears, and eyes roaming the lobby. Was she looking for someone? Or just a way out of the Hotel that wouldn't get her caught? It wasn't till he heard a throat being cleared that he turned and seen Tom holding out a room key.

"Hey man, we're sharing a room" Clay didn't care much about his accommodations, just that he'd be able to close his eyes for a few hours, and wash his ass. "Cool, I'll take the couch" Tom chuckled, and shook his head. "Yea, don't worry about where you will be sleeping, if you get any sleep while here that will be a miracle. Usually the only sleep we get is on the flights to and from our destinations when we travel with Aris and his daughter"

Clay didn't miss the laughter underlying his friends words, and wondered what the hell was so funny. Cocking a brow, he was about to speak when a bellhop came their way. "Sir, may I take your bags?" Clay shook his head no, and took a step closer to Altonya as she grinned at another bellhop. She seemed to have a glint of mischief in her eyes, and he didn't like that look on her. That meant that she had something planned, and thought nobody was the wiser. Smirking, he closed the distance between them, and took her bags from the bellhop. "I have her things, help her father"

With that, Altonya glared at him, and he nodded his head at her, then turned to Tom. "We all on the same floor?" He nodded. "We are in the east end of the eighth floor. Aris and Altonya's rooms are boxed in by ours, and the other teams" He liked that plan, that way nobody would be able to come or go without one of them knowing. "There are schedules for watches outside of the rooms too right?" Tom snorted.

"This isn't' my first rodeo cowboy" He knew his friend, and now boss would cover every angle, but it was habit for Clay to double check shit. "Don't doubt that Tom, just old habits die hard man"

He thought he heard Altonya mutter something about him being old, and turned a cocked brow at her. Her eyes lowered instantly, and that did funny things to his libido. He needed to check that shit now, because he was not trying to fuck up this new start before it truly began.

"If you will make your way to the elevators Miss Delancey, we can get you settled into your room for the night" And then he could get himself settled. Despite the long flight, and cat nap he had, he was tired, and needed at least an hour to just let everything soak into his brain. Looking at Tom, he seen laughter in his eyes, and shook his head. One of these days, some female was going to come along and flip his perfect little world on it's ass, and Clay hoped that he was there to witness it.

It took Tom and his men half the time it normally would have to get Air, and his daughter rooms swept, and ready for them. He knows it was due to half of his team that was already here. They had came as soon as Tom called, and did the first sweep, along with check out the emergency exits, and parking garage. With handling a Billionaire client like Air Delancey, one could never thinks to be on the safe side of things. Nodding at both men that were posted outside the suites of Air, and Altonya, he Tom, and Clayton walked in to their suite and whistles.

"This is some high end shit if I do say so myself!" He says toss his bag on one of the leather armchairs next to the door. Walking further in to get a better look, he glares over his shoulder at Clayton. The man was wearing a stoned face, one that matched the attitude he was throwing off. "Wanna tell me what the hell has you so damn pissy Clay?"

Tom didn't need Clay to tell him, he knew from the way his friend's eyes were watching Altonya, and the way his hand clenched when the bellboy took her bag. Opening one set of doors, he steps into a bedroom that's bigger than the size of his damn office back in Miami.

"Who say's something's the hell wrong with me?" Clayton growls out from the other room.

"Let me see," Tom comes back out of the room to see Clay pacing the floor. "Your evil as hell face. The pacing, and oh don't let me forget.." Tom points to Clayton's right fist. "I'm surprised that you haven't drawn blood yet." Chuckling, Tom walks past Clayton, then opens another set of doors. Thinking that it would lead to a too big bathroom, he was shocked to see a second bedroom. "Guess you don't have to take the damn couch."

"What are you talking about now?" Walking up beside Tom, Clayton brow lifts. "Thought you got us a one room suite" "Yeah I did. Bet you Aris changed that." It would be only one reason his client would do such a thing. Their trip to D.C wasn't going to be just for three days. If that was the case, Altonya will be pissed, and a lot more difficult to keep track of.

"What's that look for Tom, you know something I don't?"

Clay asked walking back into the living room. Rounding the wet bar, he grabs two glasses, then the ice. Tom knew a lot of things, shit that he wouldn't tell even his best friend, but that wasn't neither here, nor there. What was, was the fact that the Billionaire princess will be more trouble than a little bit. When her father tells her that the trip will be longer, she will see it as her father stopping her trip to Milan. Tom chuckles at that because that is just what his client was doing.

Clayton didn't like that damn laughter that he kept seeing in Tom's eyes, and if he didn't find a distraction soon, he'd be pummeling his best friend. Pouring them both a triple scotch, Clay walks to the large windows, and looks out into the night. "So how long you been protecting Aris and his pain in the ass?" Tom barks out a laugh, and Clay shakes his head. "On a serious note though, how much trouble is she going to give me to do my damn job?"

He'd only been around her for a handful of hours and already knew when she was plotting something. It was like he could read her better than women he'd know for years. He didn't know if she was just an open book, or if he was just that a tuned to her. If that was the case, then she was in for a surprise, because he'd always be a step ahead of her. Turning from the window, he looks at his friend and boss

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you knew she would give me shit, and were hoping she'd be a challenge. This room is not for a three day stent for meetings. This is a long stay somewhere, where comfort is necessary. You know I'd be fine with three hots and a cot, this fru fru shit chafes my balls man"

Tom shakes his head, and Clayton shrugs "Just stating the facts man. You seem comfortable here, I take it you've been on the receiving end of Mr Delancey's generosity before?" Taking a swig from his glass, he walks from room to room, shaking his head as he goes. One room was damn near bigger than Clays whole apartment back home. A single male didn't need more than a fridge, shitter, shower and a bed, and even a few of those hadn't been a priority to him once upon a time.

Making his way back to the windows, he turns to the leather sofa and drops his large frame onto it. Kicking his shitkickers off, he puts his feet on the table, and waits for Tom to come clean. "Any day now man, any fucking day!"

"What would you like me to say Clay, that I wanted you on her because you're the best at dealing with females like her. Would that get you off my damn back?" Tom questioned walking around the sofa knocking Clay's feet off the table before taking a seat on the opposite matching sofa.

"What I want is for your ass to be straight with me man." Clay moves to the edge of the sofa resting his forearms on his thighs. The look in his eyes is dark and menacing. If it were someone other than Tom sitting across from him, they would be frightened. As Clayton knows, it would take more than the evil eye or growling words to get a rise out of Tom Smith.

Tom coincide telling Clayton the real reason why he wanted him, and only him guarding Altonya. If he were to tell him, Tom can hear Clayton's response, as well as see his long time friend grab his things to leave. Clayton always ran from the fates, from the one thing he knows that make him settle.

Not this time. This time Clayton would be forced to deal with the shit that fucked him over in his past, so that he can actually live a life as it was meant to be lived.

"TOM? Where the fuck were you dude?" Clayton says snapping his friend out of his daze.

"I'm right here wondering how long are you going to bitch about a job that will put enough zeros in your bank account to set you up for years to come." 'With more than that if you just allow your beast control.' That part he said to himself. No need to spook Clay's ass just yet, it will happen soon enough. Chuckling out loud, Tom hears his friend growl and mumbles something about kicking Tom's ass.

Tossing back the rest of his scotch, Tom gets up then heads to the wet bar to refill his glass. "Aris has been a client for a few years. It was his dead wife that come to me weeks before she was killed." That got Clayton's attention.

"Hold up, I read the files. They said she had, had a heart attack, and died in transit." He states getting to his feet.

"No," Tom shakes his head. "That was just a story Aris spun to the press, and to his daughter. She was murdered. Her husband was sent the photos of her mangled body along with her ring finger."

He couldn't have heard that right. His bosses client's wife had been murdered, her body mangled and her finger sent to her husband. That was some sick and twisted shit. "So if that's the truth, why not let the truth be told, try to catch the fuckers responsible?"

Not that Clayton was one to put his business out there, but to spin a story like that, to cover up the truth? There was more to the story then, and he needed to know. "So I take it he knew who was behind her murder?" When Tom cocks a brow, Clay sighs. Fuck, he not only knew who was behind it, Aris Delancey knew the why's of it too. He had a feeling he wouldn't like what he was going to learn during his stay with the Delancey's.

"So Altonya thinks her mother had a heart attack, how did they get away with the funeral? I doubt they could have had an open casket" Tom grabs the bottle and resumes his spot on the sofa. Pacing the length from the sofa to the wet bar, Clay finishes off his drink, then sets his empty in front of Tom "They had her cremated, and had a small service for her loved ones"

Fuck, so that was just one of Altonya's problems, and he could just imagine what the source of all her others were. "So, how many guards has that female gone through? And you better believe I'll be the last. She's fucking bratty as shit, and beautiful. All she's gotta do is bat her lashes at someone and they'll look the other fucking way" Tom snorts, and it sounds like he says "You have no idea"

"There's too many to count." Tom say's lifting his glass to his lips, then passing Clayton's his with his free hand. "Aris tried a different company months before his wife sort me out. That was when they had first started receiving the threats." Walking from behind the bar, he picks up the bottle, then rounds the couch.

Sitting down the bottle, he then ease onto the leather. "They had pulled her out of college, and back to the states. Just telling her the minimal."

"You tell me that she doesn't know what the fuck is really going on?" Clayton growls

"She knows what her old man wants her to know, and that's about it." His eyes locks with Clayton's. "There's more,"

"Of course it is!" Clay sighs. Stopping his pacing, he refills his glass, then leans against the move from the coffee table. Pressing his back to the wall, he watch Tom. He wonder if his friend, and boss would spill everything. Who was he kidding, if he did that, Tom couldn't torture him with his endless snickering.

"She doesn't connect with her better half!" Tom says cutting into Clay's thoughts. When he looks up to Tom, his eyes glows a dark golden back to it's normal color.

"What the hell do you many her better half."

'Did she have a mate or some shit? No, that's not it.' When it hits him what Tom is talking about, Clay shoves off the wall with wide, dark eyes. "You gotta be shitting me?!" Tom was telling him that the little rich brat was one of them. But how could that be, he didn't smell any signs of a female shifter. Yes, smelt her father, and Tom, and the others in the team, but not her.

Downing his drink, Clay sets his glass down, and drops onto the sofa "So she doesn't know the truth about her mother, which in my opinion is stupid as fuck. If she knew the truth, she'd be more compliant with her father's rules. She wouldn't be so defiant if she knew the dangers to her were very much real"

Scrubbing his hand over his head, he cringes at his long hair. It was either chop it off again, or have it braided. Clearing his throat, he leans back "How long has it been since she's blocked out her beast?" When one disregarded their beast, that part of them would slowly slip away till there was nothing left.

"Has anyone tried to get her to link back up with her other half? What is she?" There were so many more questions now, and Clayton realized that there wouldn't be simple answers for most of them.

"Shit, I'm sorry man, I don't mean to do this twenty questions game with you, but I can't shake the feeling that this job is about to shake the fuck outa my world Bro"

Tom smirks, and Clay grunts "Yea, that's exactly what's going to happen isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Excerpt from Chapter 4:
> 
>  
> 
> Across the hall from Tom, and Clayton's suite, Altonya had just finished unpacking her bags when her cell phone rung. Scooping it up off the dresser, she flops down on the end of the bed. She wasn't expecting anyone to hit her up since all her so called friends were self-centered and wouldn't miss her, she was surprised to see a text from John. Pressing her thumb to the icon, the message box opens to expose a photo.
> 
> Frowning, she taps the picture and waits for it to enlarge. Once it had, she jumps from the bed excited, and read the tagged message to the picture.
> 
> "Guess I couldn't wait for your return. So here I am. Now when can I see that sexy arse of yours?"
> 
> Looking back at the photo of John in front of her hotel, Altonya mind starts to turn over many ideas. She needed a plan, one that would keep the them all off her back for at least three hours. Pacing from her bedroom to the suite door, she that's whatever fates that's watching that her and her father had separate suite.
> 
> Cell vibrating in her clenched hand, she looks down to see a message from London.
> 
> "Hey, your dad and my mom are having dinner tonight. Business as you know. Was wondering if you'd like to hang out so you wouldn't be cooped up in the hotel. Let me know. London"
> 
> Freezing in place, Altonya's mouth slowly inch up her face. Morphing into a devilish grin. Just when she thought that she wouldn't be able to get past the new addition to her father's guards, the perfect plan lands in her lap. Quickly texting London back, she then sends one to John. Running into her room, she pulls out a pair of jean, as thin black knitted sweat, then strips.
> 
> She had about forty minutes to dress so she could leave with her father. She knew he would insist that he picked London's mother up at their home, which would be perfect for what she had planned. All she need was to ride with her father to London's, and the rest would roll as the night went.
> 
> Thirty minutes after a nice long shower, Altonya walks out of her suite feeling, looking and smelling like a million bucks. Ignoring the guards standing between her and her father's door, she raise her hand to knock when the door behind her opens. Closing her eyes at the scent that fills the hall, she looks over her shoulder to see Clayton watching her. Saying nothing, she knocks on her father's door. When it swings open, her father looks at her with a shocked expression.
> 
> "Altonya, what's going on?" he asked stepping back to let her in. "London text me about you and her mother having dinner, and asked me to come over." She shrugs. Her expression giving nothing away. She learned from her mother long ago just how to hide things you don't want people to see. "Since I have to be stick here, I might as well make the best out of it, right?" That makes her father laugh.
> 
> "I guess so. Give me a few minutes, and I will be ready." Kissing the top of her head, he walks back into his bedroom wondering if his daughter was finally coming around. One could only hope!


	4. Chapter Four

Clay stood there watching her as she slid into her fathers room. What was she up to? He asked that question a few times already, and he'd only just met her. He controlled the wince that threatened to escape when Tom laughed from behind him. "Looks like you need to be ready to go my friend" Glaring over his shoulder at Tom, Clayton scoffs. "What the hell do you mean? Thought you were here cause we were down a man, thanks to the Princess's impromptu castration?"    
  
Tom smirked, and shook his head. "No, and even if I was here for that, the Princess is your charge, and mine is the hotel, someone needs to stay back, and keep an eye on things. Wouldn't want some asshole sneaking in to lay in wait to attack them now would we?" Clay seen that fucking laughter in his friends eyes again, and as he stalked to grab his jacket, and gun, he swore that one of these days, Tom Smith would get his very own personal torture"    
  
Holstering his weapon, Clayton stalked out of the suit where he would be spending his nights when he wasn't off following the spoiled little brat, and stood at the door to Aris's suit. Hearing her voice float through the door, he swallowed down a growl as his skin began to tingle. Dinner, that was all he had to do, was get through dinner, then he'd be back in his room, free of her sweet Jasmine scent, and singsong voice. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he was never this pissy on a new job. Maybe it was the jet lag that was settled into his bones. Maybe it was just that he knew that Altonya was going to be one charge that he couldn't simply protect from a distance.    
  
Stepping back when the door opens, her eyes find his, before narrowing. He held back his smirk, and cleared his throat. "Sir, since your daughter will be riding with you, I will follow in another car, from that, I will wait outside of London's house while the girls visit. Upon your return from dinner, I will then follow your car back here to the hotel" Aris nodded, and bent his arm at the elbow for his daughter to take. Clay didn't miss the calculating look in her eyes before she slipped her hand through her fathers arm, smirking.    
  
Whatever she had planned, she'd thought that he wouldn't notice, and that his plans to stay out of her hair would be for her benefit. What she didn't know, was that he was doing it, so that if she thought she was going to sneak out, he'd be right there to stop her. Smirking back at her as they started towards the elevators, Clay looked back to see his and Tom's room door close, clearly hearing the other mans laughter. 'Fucker' Clay thinks as he steps into the five by five metal box.    
  
The space was too small to be in there with her, her scent filling the space, and making it hard to breath anything but her. Her jeans hugged her ass, and her sweater cupped her breasts, her boots giving her just enough height to make bending her over just right. Clearing his throat and taking a deep breath, trying to find some Altonya free air, Clay seen her shoulders shaking. The little minx was laughing at him? Well he couldn't wait for her to step out of line, because he was going to give her something to laugh about.

 

 

Altonya and her father talked pleasantly from the time they stepped out of the elevator to the car. Once inside, Altonya started to piece together a new plan. She had to, with her new guard watching her every move, she had to make sure that she didn't  get caught.   
  
"Dad, can I ask you a question?"   
  
"But of course Tonya, you can ask me anything."   
  
'Within reason' She knew that was tagged onto his answer.   
  
"Okay, how long have you and London's mother been messing around?"   
  
The expression on her father's face was priceless. She knew that they were messing around, they had been for a while. Though it started well after her mother’s death, Altonya still felt a ping of dislike. She plans to keep it to herself, her father deserves some kind of pleasure in his life, but it doesn’t mean she had to like the person.   
  
“Altonya, let me explain..” He starts   
  
“Daddy, you don’t have to explain anything. I know you get lonely at time. You miss mom and the comfort she once gave you, but why London’s mother of all people?”   
  
Her father watched her with a hint of surprise in his eyes. Altonya had that effect sometimes. You know, shocking a man that never could be. Aris was about to ask his own set of question when the limo comes to a stop. Glancing towards the window, they both see that they had arrived at their destination. Climbing out the car, bringing his daughter with him, Aris takes a look around the well light estate before leading Altonya to the front door.   
  
“Welcome you two. Come on in, mom’s still getting dressed” London say’s from the front door.    
  
The pleasant smile on her angelic face makes Altonya want to gag. There was something about London that rubs her the wrong the way. Knowing that her father was fucking London’s mother could be the reason, who truly knows.    
  
“Thank you London.” Aris says with a grin. Shedding his coat, he walks over to the wet bar to fix himself a drink. Altonya takes in how at home her father was. Clenching her jaw tight, she walks over to the heavily draped curtains, then tugs them to the side a little. Altonya spots Clayton’s car right away.    
  
“Bastard.” She mumbles   
  
“I am so happy to see you Tonya. God, I don’t know how long it’s been, but you look the same.” London says. Giving Altonya a one shoulder shrug when she pulls her eyes away from the window, London steps closer. “I have so much to tell you. You know. gossip” The girl giggles like a teenager seeing her first cock. Her cheeks darkening.   
  
“That sounds like a plan.” Altonya says with a forced smile   
  
“What sounds like a plan” London mom ask from the doorway. Altonya eyes locks on the way her father nearly drools over the bitch.   
  
“Oh, how me and London will be hanging out. You know, girls night!” If Altonya could sound any sweeter her damn teeth would rot. Taking a seat on the far sofa, she watch the interaction between her father, London’s mother and London. The three looked like the perfected family. Liked she and her parents looked once upon a time. Something inside of Altonya started to shift under her skin. It felt like a building fire at first, then a dull pain. Breathing through her nose to calm herself, the feel of her cell pulls at her attention. Digging it out of her jean’s pocket, she smirks at the text from John. Typing quickly, telling him she would be on the road soon, she shoves her cell back in her pocket, then counts to ten.   
  
‘Let’s get this party started!’ She thinks to herself getting to her feet and making her way to the wannabe family. She needed to get the second part of her plan together so that she can get to her real date.


End file.
